Just Another Day for Issei Hyoudou
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Read with caution!


**Just Another Day For Issei Hyoudou**

**At the Hyoudou Residence- 11:45 p.m.**

**Issei's 'POV'**

It was just another day for me, Issei Hyoudou, I was sitting in the living room with the others. Soon everybody left except Rias and Asia who lived at my house, I was sitting on the couch with my back completely exposed since I didn't have a shirt on. My parents were out of the house for a whole week so my had all the girls to myself, I began to plan out my plans for the girls until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my shoulders and pulled me over the back of the couch. When he recovered and opened his eyes he saw Rias smirking down at him and she was wearing a red bikini top and matching bottoms, she leaned down until her lips were inches from mine. I could easily dominate her if Asia had not been looking over the back of the couch.

"No fair Buchou, how come you get to have Issei all to yourself?" Asia pouted, she was so adorable when she pouted like that.

"Asia, why don't you go and see if Koneko is lonely and hang out with her? I can't really explain anything right now but I just want to let you know that you will get Issei all to yourself soon," Rias answered.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave then have fun Issei," Asia said stepping into the magic circle and teleporting to who knows where Koneko lives. After she was gone Rias then began to kiss me passionately, I reached up behind her back and wrapped my arms around her. She took this as an invite and slipped her tongue into my mouth, I reached down to her ass and grabbed it roughly making her yelp. I brought my hands to the front of her and reached into her bikini bottoms and rested my hand there, she then ground her pussy against my hand. I could feel my hand get soaked and it was warm, I then began to rub her clit to stimulate her. I suspected that she had decided to lower the battle field because she reached into my boxers pulled out my massive erection.

"This is Ddraig's fault I swear," I replied with a goofy smile.

"It's so big, can I touch it?" Rias asked me cautiously.

"Of course, you're my lover after all right? So let's enjoy this night together not as master and servant but as lovers who are to be with each other forever," I said excitedly.

"So you gave up your harem dream?" Rias asked grabbing my cock and stroking it slowly.

"N-Nope, I already a h-harem r-right here and t-this is way m-more better than h-having to work my a-ass off for s-something that I w-wouldn't be able to have f-forever," I said stopping her hand, "Like I was saying, you are not just my fiancee Rias but you are my lead girl in my harem. That is why I am letting you take my virginity first that way you don't have to worry about the others taking it first," I answered.

"Good answer, I love you Issei and I'll be by your side forever," she responded.

"I love you too and I'll fight beside you everyday if I have to," I exclaimed claiming her lips before she could make any more confessions, I felt her pussy again and I pushed my middle finger into her and pulled it back out the back in. Then I added two more fingers and stretched her walls, she moaned at the sensation and her face was blushing red.

"I need you inside me now Ise before I faint," Rias said weakly, I undid her top and threw it to the side then I sat up and laid her on her back. I pulled her bikini bottoms down to reveal a patch of red pubic hair and it was a perfect match to her hair on her head, I pulled my fingers out of her and replaced them by taking the head of my cock and sliding it into her. I stopped when I felt her barrier that was keeping her a virgin, I was afraid to move and I looked down to see that Rias's face was flustered which made her even cuter. I then felt her grab my shoulders and pull me down to kiss me, while our lips were together I pushed all the way into her and swallowed her scream that came afterwards. After a few minutes of adjusting she nodded her head and I pulled out slightly then pushed back in again making her moan loudly, I saw her beautiful breasts and placed one into my mouth and began to suck and nibble on her nipples.

"Issei! This feels great and I don't mind if you go harder and faster," Rias said gasping for air.

"As you wish, Rias," I answered going faster and harder, after about 30 minutes of doing this Rias came at the same time I did. I pulled out of her and laid on the floor on my back exhausted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rias asked fixing her hair.

"I'm taking a little break is all, you must want of me if you're being this aggressive," I said sitting up, Rias stood up which made my cock erect since she was covered in my semen and she had no clothes on.

"Maybe I do, isn't it a servants job to pleasure their master?" Rias asked helping me up.

'Yet I feel like the master and you're the servant,' I thought to myself.

**[Listen here partner, go upstairs and wait for my boost to replenish your stamina," Ddraig stated, " and by the way before I forget, you also have a new dragon move called Dragon Marking] he responded through my mind.**

"What's that?" I asked confused.

**[It is when you eject your semen into her and it makes her more aroused which helps the women keep going. With this power and my Boosted Gear you'll be able to have sex non-stop, no matter how many times you cum] Ddraig answered.**

"Are you fucking kidding me? I had that power all along and you never told me about it?" I asked.

**[Sorry, it just wasn't important until you lost your virginity. By the way, whatever you do don't let Rias take control] Ddraig warned.**

"Why?" I asked nervously.

**[Female devils can get out of control if you let them take control, you know how Akeno is when she fights right? Well think of Rias that way only ten times that erotic] Ddraig answered.**

"Oh man, I'm not going to be able to walk for a whole week. Hey Ddraig?" I asked.

**[Yes partner?] Ddraig asked.**

"Before Rias went up the stairs she drank some type of liquid, then her aura started to rise drastically what do you think it was?" I asked curiously.

**[Ah, that my friend is what female devils call a Sexual Booster. Similar to the Boosted Gear, a female devil will become very powerful and strong when in bed. That is why I warned you not to let her dominate you or you would not be able to walk for a whole month!] Ddraig answered.**

"I have been dreaming of this moment ever since I first saw her, now I'm a little scared," I said shaking.

**[Don't worry partner, I'll help you before she can kill you] Ddraig answered encouraging me.**

"Wait, won't you be affected by this too?" I asked curiously.

**[Yes but unlike you I have mated with hundreds of females before I was turned into a sacred gear, in fact I never even told you about that yet] Ddraig said to himself.**

"What?" I asked now interested.

**[I used to have a harem when I was a whole being, it was amazing I had every girl you can think of but I'm just rambling on now. I will have a surprise for you and Rias when the time comes, but you might want to hurry on up there before she gets upset and makes you tend to your boner on your own] Ddraig said laughing.**

In a flash I was up the stairs and when I walked into my room I was tackled but something soft and squishy. I looked up to see that it was Rias and she had an evil glint in her eye, she turned around so her back was facing the door and she pushed me back onto the bed backwards. She then crawled on top of me and purred against my chest as she grabbed my cock and moved it towards her pussy.

**[Don't let her do it Issei, she's going to kill you] Ddraig said in singsong voice.**

"What do I do?" I asked scared.

**[Flip her onto her back and ram into her hard, then after about five minutes activate the Dragon Marking and take her all the way to Cloud Nine] Ddraig answered.**

By the way he sounded it was like he was being amused by how scared I am. Before Rias could put me inside of her, I flipped her onto her back and held open her pussy with two fingers then I plunged deep into her and I stayed still for a moment just to tease her.

"Ddraig? Activate Dragon Marking for me will you?" I asked impatiently. Ddraig activated Dragon marking and I felt a burst of energy course through my body and i could feel my cock get bigger inside of Rias which made her yell out at the change in size.

'It got bigger all of a sudden, if he thrust into me with that then I might be out before I can do anything,' Rias thought to herself, she then felt the Sexual Booster she got from Grafiya kick in and it sent all her emotions out the window except for lust and love. I could feel my body become more muscular as my arms got stiff and firm. My chest began to become more chiseled and I gained a six pack for teasing Rias, I then looked down to see her looking at my abs and she ran her finger through the crest of each ab making me shudder.

"I feel stronger and replenished, thanks Ddraig I owe you one," I said to Ddraig.

**[It's fine, just do your thing while I get some sleep] Ddraig said going to sleep and blocking out all sound.**

I looked down and saw that Rias had red eyes and she had a devious smile on her face, I then smirked back and pulled out and pushed back in hard. I picked up speed and lifted her up till her back was on the headboard, I then began to thrust upwards while Rias wrapped her legs around my waist, I could feel Rias tighten around me meaning she was going to come but I was a long ways from it. I looked at Rias to see that our lips were inches away so I leaned in and kissed her, I let my tongue wrestle with hers after I broke the kiss there was a long trail of saliva connecting from our lips. I then reached her neck and bit down hard, I bit her so hard that she let out her second orgasm and rocked through her body bad.

A few minutes and thrusts later I came inside of her filling her womb to the brim, I then put her back on the bed and turned her onto her stomach and only raised her ass in the air. I began to lick her pussy for her delicious juices and also started to penetrate her with my tongue, she was moaning loudly as she felt my hot mouth suck on her.

"What...has gotten...into you...Issei?" Rias asked between breaths.

"You made me like this and it's the lead female's job to pleasure her King so take responsibility, beside I am the master and you're my servant for tonight so you will call me master every time we have sex," I said roughly.

"Why would I call you master? I am the King and you are the Pawn," Rias argued back.

"Is that so? I think my pal says otherwise,"I said watching as my cock got longer and thicker.

"It got bigger?! How's that even possible?" Rias asked astonished.

"Ha ha that's my little secret servant, now can you please handle this problem for your master?" I said laying back on the bed.

"As you wish Master," Rias said getting onto her knees and reaching her head down and licking my cock from base to tip. I couldn't take it anymore so I wrapped my hands in her hair and thrust up into her mouth making her protest at the sudden action, after a few more minutes I came in and played with her breasts so she would swallow it all.

"You like the taste of my cum don't you? What would your brother think if he saw you like this? Even I, Issei Hyoudou, brought the High-Class Devil Rias Gremory to her knees and I'm only a Pawn," I said triumphantly.

"Times up!" Said my Boosted Gear.

"You're a perverted Pawn, but now that your cock is weak it's time for me to take my rightful place as the master again," Rias said with a smirk.

"Oh crap, hey Ddraig give me some more power. Ddraig?" I asked my arm, all I heard was snoring. I looked up at Rias and sweat dropped when I saw the look she was giving me, "thanks for nothing you useless reptile, now calm down Rias I didn't mean anything I said," I said shaking.

"It's too late for that my cute little Pawn, now I'm going to have to torture you until you're begging me to have mercy on you," Rias said taking a rope out from underneath the bed and tying my hands up, Rias then took her fingers and stroked over my erection lightly making it nice and hard again. She then leaned down and gave my cock head a kiss making it twitch.

"R-Rias p-please s-stop before my head explodes," I whined.

"You started this whole thing so now I am going to make you suffer," Rias answered back, she then slid of my cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it lightly. I started to let groans out as I felt my testicles tighten up and my cock got stiff, I mentally kicked myself for not seeing this coming.

"Rias, I'm going to cum if you keep this up," I panted.

"You can release it if you want, I'll take it all for you my cute little Issei," she replied putting my cock back in her mouth, she then began to play with my testicles as they started tightening up again.

"Rias! I-I'm cumming!" I exclaimed feeling my cum shoot into Rias's mouth, he sat there and watched painfully as she swallowed it all.

"You taste good Issei, now it's time for you to pay for your perverted ways," Rias said covering my eyes with a blindfold, I then flt something hot and moist above my cock and I wondered what it was (dumb ass!). I then felt the thing lower down onto my cock and it finally clicked in my head, I kept yelping every time she came down on me and she started to go faster. Soon she was riding me roughly and making cute noises, the main reason why I was is in pain is because I couldn't see or grab anything. I began to thrust upwards making Rias's legs feel like jelly, I then activated my Boosted Gear which cut the ropes. As soon as he was free he took the blindfold off and smiled at the sight of his lover failing to stay up, finally she hit the bed face down and breathed in and out slowly.

"You alright?" I asked felling satisfied with myself and yet guilty for making her suffer.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little sore and I can't feel my arms or legs and my mind is still hazy," Rias answered, I shook my head and helped her onto the pillow and laid down next to her. She wrapped her hands around my head and used me as a hugging pillow, which was a normal thing for me. I then fell asleep listening to Rias's still beating heart through her chest, which my face is buried into now.

**Having Fun with Akeno-san**

**The Next Morning- 10:00 a.m.**

**Normal 'POV'**

Issei woke up the next morning to see Rias was still holding him, this time his face was right next to hers and he could feel her breathing. His lips were lined up with hers, he couldn't take it anymore so he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. While he was doing that that with his eyes closed, Rias opened hers and wrapped her hands around Issei's neck. Then Issei broke the kiss to get some air, when he finally opened his eyes he saw that Rias had her eyes open. He got scared by this and fell off the bed backwards hitting his head on the floor, as he was getting up off the ground he turned to see Rias sitting up and looking at him.

"Good morning Issei, did you sleep well?" Rias asked sweetly.

"Yeah, it was the best sleep I ever had since we've been together. I also want to say that you were amazing last night but how did you know what to do?" Issei asked getting up and sitting next to her, he felt her stare at him with a blush on her face and he remembered that he didn't have any pants on.

"You got like that just by the sound of my voice? You really are perverted," Rias replied.

"This isn't my doing, I don't really get turned on like this unless a girl with a really cute voice talks dirty to me, but if it's not me doing this then who is?" Issei asked.

**[Sorry, that was my fault partner] Ddraig answered.**

"Oh now you want to wake up? Where were you when my Dragon Marking ended last night?" Issei asked.

**[I had nothing to do with that pal, it was set on a timer for a reason] Ddraig answered.**

"Oh yeah? And what reason was that?" Issei asked , then he felt this burning sensation on his back and when he went to the mirror he saw that he had red scratch marks and they were still fresh.

**[If I didn't put a timer on the Dragon Marking then your skin would become as tough as a dragon's. The only down side to it is that you have to have sex almost everyday in order to stop it from getting too strong, if you don't do it then your body will become unstable and you will get the features of a dragon] Ddraig answered.**

"That's cool, I'm sure Rias wouldn't mind," Issei said looking over at Rias who was still putting on her clothes.


End file.
